DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Morphology Core provides Center investigators with a wide range of morphological and immuno-cytochemical technical services, a central bank of reagents and antibodies, image processing, and training in the use of the various techniques of the Core using three levels of resolution: at the light microscopic level, at the electron microscopic level, and by three-dimensional analysis using confocal microscopy. This Core is based in two locations at Massachusetts General Hospital. Preparation of tissue sections for light microscopic analysis and related staining is carried out in the Immunopathology Unit, while electron microscopy, confocal microscopy and other related services are provided in the Renal Unit both of which are well equipped with "state-of-the-art" instrumentation some of which recently obtained using other funds.